


Sleep.

by gayantihero



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayantihero/pseuds/gayantihero
Summary: Cisco texts Harry goodnight- the only problem is that it's 4:00 am.





	Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so sorry if it's ooc or just generally bad!

Harry woke up to the sound of his phone declaring that he had a message. He scoffed, because who in their right mind would text him so early in the morning? He checked his messages.

Significant Annoyance:  
goodnight!! ♥️

Harry♥️:   
Ramon, it's 4 in the morning.  
-Harry

Significant Annoyance:  
jwganscsc   
i guess my phone's time is way off

Harry♥️:   
Get some sleep, Cisco.  
-Harry

Significant Annoyance:  
.....

Significant Annoyance:  
you're one to talk, you get like 0 sleep

Harry♥️:   
That's not the point, go to sleep. I care about you, you idiot.  
-Harry

Significant Annoyance:  
awww i love you too ♥️

Significant Annoyance:  
...

Significant Annoyance:  
i'm coming over rn

Harry♥️:  
...

Harry♥️:   
I'm at my office.  
-Harry

Significant Annoyance:  
look behind you ;)

Harry did as he was told and was not-so forcefully brought into an embrace by Cisco.  
"You really should get some sleep, Cisco." Harry mumbled whilst playing with Cisco's hair, still embracing him.  
"Not without you." Cisco whispered.

And so they both finally got some sleep, in Harry's bed instead of on a desk or whatever.


End file.
